Visions of Death
by Mimi Madrox
Summary: Alyssa Dorral and the other students can't escape them. The 29 students who died in the same abandoned city they must fight for their own lives in. The 29 before them haunt them with visions of their deaths. The students can hear their screams, their last thoughts...and watch them die. Can they escape this nightmare?
1. Innocent School Trip

**Alright, here's the sequel! I decided to go ahead with it anyway. I don't know if this'll be any good or not, and if it's not, please tell me and I'll try to fix it! I did my best, but I was kind of tired when I wrote the first few chapters, so it may not turn out great.**

**Copyright: I do not own Battle Royale. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

It was supposed to be an innocent school trip. That's what we thought we were on. Just an innocent school trip.

* * *

I sit next to Blythe on the bus. She grins at a guy in the isle across from us. "That's wrong. That's soooo wrong." She shakes her head. "Take it back."

"Whaaaaaat? Take it back? Never!" Nate Zimmer (Male Student No. 13) shakes his head vigorously. "I never take anything back. And I would never start now!"

"But you've got to be wrong...wrong! Because that can't happen!" Blythe turns to me. "Alyssa, do you think twins can absorb each other in the womb?"

It's an odd topic.

My name is Alyssa Dorral, the daughter of Alexander and Lily Dorral. I have the same light brown hair as my mom and the same icy blue eyes as my dad. Though my dad works a lot, he works at home, so he's never too far away. I've always loved my dad. My mom is great, yeah, I love her too, but I'm more of a "daddy's girl".

Blythe Harley (Female Student No. 6), the girl sitting next to me, is my best friend. She's been my best friend since she stood up for me in kindergarten, punching Martin Howe (Male Student No. 9) in the face when he was teasing me. He never bothered me again.

Blythe is tall with brown hair to her shoulder blades and green eyes with a gold ring around the pupil. I've always envied Blythe for her uncanny ability to make friends wherever she goes, without even trying! I guess she's just that awesome of a girl.

I giggle to myself. Blythe gives me a strange look, still waiting for an answer. So I say, "I guess it's possible, but I doubt that means the twin would still be alive. I think my mom once told me that the twin dies or something, but it's not really like the baby _eats _its twin."

Blythe crinkles her nose. "That's a gross thought." She replies.

"That's _awesome!_" Nate shouts, causing Blythe to look at him in horror. Then she grinned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Of course _you _would think that," She says. "Because you're a boy and boys are disgusting."

"What are you, a fifth grader?" He grins back at her. They both laugh.

I smile and turn back to the window of the bus. Something is starting in the pit of my stomach, something bad. Like a bad feeling, but I can't exactly think up a reason why.

I'm starting to feel drowsy. A few minutes later, Blythe has already fallen asleep next to me, her head on my shoulder. Just as I fall asleep, I recall a fuzzy memory, back from when I was about ten.

My dad, sitting on the edge of my bed, is telling me a story about a trip he went on when he was a teenager. His words fade in my head as I start to fall into a deep sleep. "I was on a school bus, sitting next to a friend of mine. We were on a school study trip..."

* * *

_I'm on a bus. There are several other kids my age on the bus, but I don't recognize any of them. Where is Blythe? And Nate?_

_ I look around. I'm standing at the very front of the bus. None of the other kids seem to notice me, absorbed in the excitement of the trip they're going on. That's when I see him._

_ He looks like my dad, but younger. He has the same icy blue eyes as me and my dad. He has the same black hair as my dad, except his bangs almost cover his right eye and he has blonde low lights. He's sitting next to a guy who's slightly bigger than he is (muscle wise). He has dark brown, spiky hair and dark green eyes. Everything about him is dark._

_ I start to walk over to them, then stop when I see someone else. It's a girl. She looks like Blythe, but with long, black hair and blue eyes. There's something about those blue eyes...they have silver around the edge of the iris and gold coming from around her pupil._

_ "Wow, pretty." I breathe. No one seems to hear me, my words swallowed up by all the noise they're making. I wonder who she is? I wonder who all these kids are? And how...how did I end up here?_

_ Suddenly, one by one, the kids are slowly falling asleep. The guy in the back, the one that looks like my dad, falls asleep around the same time his friend next to him does. Then the girl I was just staring at falls asleep with her head on her friend's shoulder, like Blythe did with me. Then her friend falls asleep with her head against the window, kind of like I did._

_ The bus is quiet. Everyone is asleep now. There's an eerie feeling in the air... Something is wrong. I walk to the end of the aisle, to the very back of the bus, and lean over the guy with spiky hair. I study the guy that looks like my dad._

_ I remember my dad showing me his high school pictures. This can't be him...it's not possible._

_ Is it?_

* * *

I wake up, gasping. _Oh, it was just a dream... It was a weird one, too. _I sit up and rub my eyes. Taking a look around, I realize that I'm in a classroom, sitting in a desk. Did I fall asleep during class again? Was the whole school trip a dream?

Blythe groans, stirring in the desk next to me. "Huh? Where am I?" She looks around groggily. Her eyes land on me and she smiles, dreamy. "Oh, hey, Alyssa... What's up?"

"Blythe," I blink in surprise. I reach over, shaking her shoulders lightly. "Come on, girl, wake up."

She looks at me as if I've lost my mind. "I am awake."

"Not really," I sigh and shake her harder. "Blythe, I think we're in school."

"Don't be silly, we're going on a study trip." She swats my hands away and looks around. "Wait a second...when did the bus turn into a classroom?"

I roll my eyes, burying my face in my palms. There are shouts of alarm and confusion heard as more and more of the other students wake up.

"Where are we?"

"What happened to the bus?"

"Did we all fall asleep?"

"Don't tell me we're back in school!"

As everyone wakes up, the classroom becomes noisy and loud. There's tension and caution in the air, as no one knows where we are or what happened. Everyone is voicing the questions that have been running through my mind since I woke up. Where are we? How did we get here?

"I'm glad you're up." A cheerful voice says. Everyone jumps in surprise, looking up to see an old man standing at the front of the classroom. I didn't notice him when I first woke up. His black eyes glint with an emotion I can't figure out. He grins at us. "Welcome! I'm sure you're all wondering where you are."

No one says a word as a feeling of dread spreads over us. Somehow, we just know. As if seeming this strange old man has summoned the answers to all our questions.

The old man frowns. "Have you already figured it out?" Then he grins. "Ah, I'll tell you anyway. You're in an abandoned city in the middle of a very large forest, on a very large island. And do you know why?" Again, no one says a word. We all hold our breath. "Because you lucky children are the next thirty kids to participate in the Program!"

* * *

**30 students remaining.**


	2. Good Luck!

**Okay, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Copyright: I do not own Battle Royale. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

No one says a word. The classroom is dead silent.

As the old man studies our reactions, I look over at Blythe. Her eyes are wide and glassy with tears; she's trembling, her fists clenched on the desk as she stares straight at the old man.

"And who are you?" A female's voice snaps from the back of the room. I don't turn to look and see who it is because my eyes are glued to my best friend. I've never seen her look like this. Why does she look like that old man just stabbed her in the heart?

The old man smiles at the speaker. "My name is Michael Worden and I am your teacher for the next three days. So you may call me, Mr. Worden."

_Why does that name sound so familiar?_

Then I remember. My dad, sitting on the edge of my ten-year-old self's bed, telling her a story. She giggled, interrupting him. _"A study trip? That sounds boring."_

_"Oh, believe me, honey, it was anything but."_ The smile he offered her was sad as he continued._ "We all fell asleep on the bus and woke up in a classroom. There was a man there, who said he was our teacher. Mr. Michael Worden."_

My eyes widen as I look up at the old man. This man...my dad knew this man? But how? I can't really remember the rest of my dad's story...but it sounds strangely similar to the situation I'm in now.

It can't be...

Mr. Worden turns and walks over to the chalk board behind him. There's a huge sheet covering the entire thing, pinned with tacks. He rips the sheet down, tacks raining on to the floor all around him. On the board, thirty pictures had been blown up a bit and pinned to the board. Thirty pictures, each one of a different person. On the left side of the board is boys. On the right side is girls. Under each picture is a name and something else... "Cause of death"?

Blythe suddenly shrieks, burying her head in her arms. I scan the pictures, wondering if one of them upset her. They just look like class pictures to me. My eyes stop on a picture on the left side of the board.

The high school version of my father. That's his high school yearbook picture! But why is it on that board...? Under the picture is my father's name: **Alexander Dorral, Boy # 2. **Then, under that: **Winner.**

"I'm sure you're wondering who these kids are." Mr. Worden's smile is sickly amused. "These are the kids that used this abandoned city before you did, several years ago."

My eyes find the picture of that spiky-haired kid from my dream. **Adrian Lawrence, Boy #15. Cause of Death: Shot.** I shudder. So he was real? And his name was Adrian. And he was my father's friend.

My eyes go to the girls' side, looking for the girl with the pretty eyes. And then there she is. **Melissa Harley, Girl #6. Cause of Death: Stabbed; 3 fingers missing.**

My eyes widen. First, at the girl's last name. Then, at the fact that three of her fingers were missing. Melissa _Harley_? But that's...that's Blythe's last name!

I recall a moment in middle school; _Me and Blythe are sitting on her __bed, eating animal crackers. We were talking about school, when Blythe suddenly changed the subject. "You know, my mom said I had an older sister."_

_ "Really?" I look at her in surprise._

_ Blythe smiles. "Yeah. Mom said she was really pretty. She even showed me a few pictures."_

_ "Wait, you said 'had' and 'was'. What happened to her?"_

_ Blythe's smile turns sad. "Mom said she died in a horrible accident."_

Blythe's words echo in my head as I stare at the picture of Melissa Harley. Was Melissa Harley Blythe's older sister?

I turn my attention back to Mr. Worden, who's grinning like a madman. I feel an urge to get up, walk over, and slap that stupid grin right off his old, stupid face. He's oblivious to my thoughts as he says, "Don't worry, the bodies are long gone, the blood cleaned wherever it was splattered."

"Under each of your desks," He continues. "is a bag. In that bag is a flashlight, a map and a compass, two liter bottles of water, a container of food, and a weapon. That weapon can be good...or not so good." He grins again. "I guess you'll just have to see."

He lets us digest that for a moment, then continues, "This city is surrounded by a forest. But, beware, if you go too far into that forest, the necklaces around your necks will explode." My shoots up to my neck and my fingers brush against something smooth. Mr. Worden explains, "That collar tracks where you are; it is completely water proof and shock proof. It explodes if you go too far into the forest or you try to force it off."

Mr. Worden's grin widens slightly. "There is a time limit for this game." _Game?! _"Three days. If we don't have a single winner in three days, then all the collars will explode and there will be no winner."

Everyone remains in a horrified silence. Next to me, Blythe is crying silently—I can see her shoulders shaking, but she's not making a sound. Mr. Worden lets all the information he's given us sink in. After a few seconds, he says, "Oh, one more thing. I'll be giving announcements at six and twelve, am and pm. Four times a day; announcing who is dead and what the forbidden buildings are."

After a few more seconds of silence, he says, "I'll dismiss you by number. When I call your name, I want you to take the bag from under your desk and exit the classroom. Twenty minutes after you leave, the school will become a forbidden building."

He grins at us. "Good luck, class!" He pulls a folded piece of paper from his back pocket and unfolds it, studying it. "Okay, we'll start with boy #1, Edward Grawson."

* * *

**30 students remaining.**


	3. Daddy

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been so busy getting ready for the first day of school (which is this week, booo!). Anyway, like I said, I'm reaaallllyyy sorry and I hope you enjoy reading the next few chapters!**

**Copyright: I do not own Battle Royale. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

I watch Edward (the most popular boy in school) leave the room, then turn my attention to the pictures on the board. My eyes land on a picture of a boy that looks a lot like Edward.

**Daniel Grawson, Boy #3. Cause of Death: Stabbed.**

_Grawson? He can't be related to Edward, can he?_

"Girl #2, Alyssa Dorral!" I start at the sound of my name being called. My eyes flash to my dad's high school picture. _Boy #2... And I'm girl #2..._

I stand up, crouching to grab the bag from under my desk. I carry the bag, holding it close to me, as I exit the room.

* * *

I don't know where to go. As soon as I'm out of the room, I'm trembling. This is really happening. I'm in the Program. And in the same abandoned city my dad won the Program in, too.

I speed-walk away from the school, wondering what I should do now. Where do I go? What do I do?Worst of all, who can I trust? Obviously, there are others willing to kill. After all, my dad won the Program once.

I stop at what appears to be a skyscraper and slip inside. I look around, hoping one of the other three before me isn't already here. Once I've confirmed that the place is empty, I sit on the front desk and place my bag next to me, taking deep breaths to calm myself.

Then I unzip the bag and study the contents. There's a container of a small thing of bread, two liters of bottled water, a flashlight, map and a compass. And there's my weapon...

A quiver of arrows and a bow. A memory tries to bubble to the surface. I know my dad taught me archery, saying it was his favorite sport to practice when he was a teenager. I used to love practicing archery with my dad. It was one of the many things we bonded over.

I hug the quiver of arrows against my chest, tears forming in my eyes. _Daddy... _I haven't called him that in years, but I miss him so much that it just slipped out.

I keep the quiver of arrows against my chest, my arms wrapped around it. I wish he was here right now. When I was little, he always told me, "I'll always be there to protect you." _But where are you now, Dad?_

I finally manage to pull myself together and pack all my stuff back up. Except for my weapon. I put my arm through the strap of the quiver and hold the bow. I adjust the bag's strap on my left shoulder and pause to look around the room. Would it be safe to leave? How many students are left in the school, if any?

It then occurs to me that maybe I should find Blythe. _Yeah, I know I can trust Blythe. After all, she's my best friend. _With that positive thought in mind, I decide to leave the building.

Of course, as soon as I do, I run into someone who was just recklessly running down the street. I fall down on to my bottom, managing to catch myself before I ended up sprawling on my back.

I look over to see who I had run into. It's Ginger Emerson (Female Student No. 10), holding a wooden spoon in her left hand. She groans and looks over at me, her eyes widening slightly as she registers the bow in my hand and the quiver of arrows on my back. She squeaks and holds up her wooden spoon. "Don't attack me, please! I don't want to fight!"

Ginger Emerson is a sweet girl. Guys are always staring at her and it's obvious she's easily embarrassed, especially by all the attention she gets. Not just because of her adorable looks, but because she also happens to be the best baker in the school. Ginger is wearing a red skirt with frilly white lace on the bottom and a red tank top. Her strawberry blonde hair is pulled back into a pony tail, her side bangs swept to the left side of her face.

I smile, pushing myself to my feet. "I'm not going to hurt you, Ginger. I'm just looking for Blythe. Have you seen her?"

Ginger looks a little surprised. Then she looks confused. "No, she...she left before me."

"What number was she?" I ask.

"Number six, I think." Ginger replies. "I'm number ten, so she already left several minutes ago."

"Okay," I sigh. This was going to be harder than I thought. "Thanks." I turn to leave, but Ginger's voice stops me.

"Wait!" Ginger scrambles to her feet as I turn around to give her a questioning look. "Do you...do you mind if I join you?" She blushes, looking down. "It's just that I...I'm so scared and this is my weapon..." She holds up the wooden spoon.

I hold back a laugh, coughing into my fist. I regain my composure, take a deep breath, and offer her a friendly smile. "Of course you can, Ginger. Walk beside me."

Ginger smiles, relieved, and starts walking next to me. We walk with caution, worried that someone who actually decided to play the game might be near, waiting for unsuspecting prey... Of course, that may be too easy. After all, humans are smarter than most animals and they're much harder to catch.

Why am I thinking this way? This isn't like me. I don't think about predator and prey. I shake my head and take another long, deep breath. Ginger looks at me oddly, probably trying to figure out if something's wrong with me.

Maybe something is wrong with me. This whole situation is so twisted that I wouldn't be surprised if something became wrong with all of us.

* * *

**30 students remaining.**


	4. The Body

**I want to explain something before you read this chapter, so please, READ THIS FIRST!**

**When I first thought about writing the sequel, I wasn't 100% sure whether I should write it in 3rd person or from Alyssa's POV. What I finally decided on (which you'll see in this chapter) is that it will alternate between 3rd person and Alyssa's POV. If you don't like this idea, don't be afraid to let me know and I'll think about changing it.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**Copyright: I do not own Battle Royale. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Blythe Harley (Female Student No. 6) was running, struggling to distance herself from the other students as much as possible. She stopped in the middle of the street and wandered over to the sidewalk to catch her breath.

After she'd managed to regain her breath, she looked up to see she was standing in front of a hotel. She tilted her head, thought for a moment, then walked in. Because it was so dark, she decided to click on her flashlight.

_Mr. Worden said only one other group of thirty students was on this island before us. _She ran her hand along the surface of the front desk. It was incredibly dusty. She made a face and wiped her hand off on her jeans.

_I wonder if anyone died in here? _It was awfully dark. She could barely see a thing. And there was a strong, awful smell. Like something really had died in there, but had never been removed.

Blythe walked to the other side of the desk, studying the computer. It's screen was broken and the phone didn't work. With a sigh, Blythe took a step back. Her eyes wandered under the desk.

She screamed, backing away, her eyes wide with horror at the sight. There was a rotting skeleton under there!

Blythe fainted, the flashlight falling from her hand.

* * *

Blythe Harley's scream pierced the room. Mr. Worden shot up on the couch, looking around. He'd been asleep.

He yawned and looked over at the soldiers in front of the computer station. "What's going on?" He asked tiredly.

"Blythe Harley found a body in the hotel." One of the soldiers replied, a smirk on his face. The other soldiers were holding back laughter. "The body of Kandi Clark."

Mr. Worden chuckled darkly, shaking his head. "I guess we missed a body, huh, boys? Oh, well." Still laughing, he lay back on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

"_I know someone's here! Show yourself!"_

_ Artemis jumped up from behind the desk. **I have to protect Kandi. **She pointed the gun at the intruder. The girl jumped to the right, barely dodging the bullet. The girl gripped her weapon—a machete._

_ "Wait! Wait!" She pleaded. "I don't want to fight, I swear!"_

_ Artemis shot again. **Yeah, right. Sorry, but I can't take any chances. I have to protect Kandi! **Artemis's opponent screamed and jumped to the left._

_ Artemis jumped over the desk and ran at her opponent, gun pointed in her direction. Her opponent let out another scream and swiped at Artemis with her machete._

_ The machete slit open Artemis's neck, blood spurted out like a sprinkler, covering the entire front of her opponent. Artemis felt her eyes get wide as the gun fell from her hands. _

_** I'm sorry, Kandi, I...I couldn't protect you.**_

_** It's okay, Sister.**_

_The sweet voice made Artemis smile, though it was only for a second. She died before she hit the floor._

* * *

Blythe's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. She got a head rush, but ignored it, struggling to her feet. _What was that? A dream? _She shook her head and looked under the desk...then away again, shuddering.

_I have to get out of here. _She grabbed her flashlight, which had rolled under a chair. She clicked it off and put it back in her bag.

She turned to leave-

-and saw a figure approaching the front doors of the hotel. She swallowed hard, frozen like a deer in headlights. The figure stopped in front of the glass doors, seeming to stare at Blythe.

Then, slowly, it opened one of the doors and took one step inside. A flashlight clicked on, the beam pointed in Blythe's direction. Blythe felt tears welling up in her eyes again. _I don't want to die. I don't want to die!_

"I'm not going to hurt you." A gentle voice said. It was male.

Blythe felt her heart relax and she almost fainted again. "Edward?" She was slightly confused as to what he was even doing there.

Edward Grawson (Male Student No. 1) pointed the beam of his flashlight at himself and smiled at her, relieved. "Are you okay? You're Blythe, right? Blythe Harley?"

Blythe smiled back. "Yeah. We were partners in Science last year."

Edward laughed quietly. "Yeah, I remember that. Hey." He tilted his head, still smiling. Blythe noticed his smile was kind of crooked. Edward's smile disappeared and he crinkled his nose. "What's that smell?"

Blythe's eyes wandered back to the rotting skeleton under the desk and she shook her head. "It's probably better you don't know." She turned back to him. "Let's get out of here."

Edward nodded in agreement and clicked off his flashlight, turning to hold open the front door for her. She smiled in thanks and stepped outside, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. She grinned as she turned back to him. "That's much better. What are you doing here, Edward?"

Edward looked at her. "Oh, I was looking for my friend Sam." Edward seems to think about something, then laughs.

Blythe blinked in surprise. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking about the weapon I got." He reached into his bag and pulled out a mousetrap, holding it up with a grin. "Pretty pathetic, isn't it?" He put it away again. Blythe suppressed a laugh, holding her left hand against her mouth. "What weapon did you get?"

Blythe paused, unzipping her bag and pulling out a black pouch. She blinked in confusion. Edward raised an eyebrow, his expression just as puzzled as hers. "Is anything inside?"

Blythe opened it up, her eyes widening slightly in surprise. She pulled out a throwing star, studying it. Edward grinned. "Great weapon."

Blythe smiled. "Yeah, I guess." She put the throwing star back in the pouch, hooking the pouch to her belt. "I don't know if I'm ever going to use them, though."

"Why not?"

"I don't know," Blythe smiled a little sadly. "I don't think I'll actually be able to kill anyone."

"Not even in self-defense?"

"I'd just...I don't think I'd ever be able to live with myself." She shrugged, turning away. "Anyway, if you need help finding Sam..."

"That'd be great." Blythe turned back, blinking in surprise. Edward was smiling at her.

"O...okay." Blythe felt her cheeks warming up. Before now, she had never even dreamed of liking Edward. He was the popular guy. Blythe always felt that she was never going to be one of those girls who fell for the obvious guy. But now, she wasn't sure. Edward seemed like a great guy and he was really cute...

Blythe grinned at him, pumping a fist in the air. "Then, let's go! Come on, Mousetrap!"

Edward laughed and followed her as they hurried down the street.

* * *

**30 students remaining.**


	5. Sharks

**I haven't started on Chapter 6 yet. It might be awhile. Sorry! Like I said, I've been really busy with getting ready for school.**

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

**Copyright: I do not own Battle Royale. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

An hour later, it's now two in the morning and Ginger and I have stopped in front a hotel. Not too long ago, I thought I heard a scream, but it's silent now and I can't hardly see anything inside the hotel.

We click on our flashlights and wander into the hotel lobby. There's a strong smell that makes both me and Ginger crinkle are noses in disgust. I cover my nose with my left hand, using my right hand to point the flashlight. As I turn and study some paintings on the wall, Ginger wanders over to the desk.

She shrieks. I turn to see her pointing her flashlight beam under the desk. I hurry over to where she is, standing beside her and following the beam of her flashlight. At first, my brain doesn't register it. But then I realize what it is and turn away, gagging.

"Oh, my God," Ginger whispers, her blue-green eyes widening. "Could that be from...from the last Program that was held here?"

I wonder who it was? You can't tell much from a skeleton. I think back to the pictures on the board. So who it was it that died here? How did they die?

I push those thoughts away because it's most likely that I'll never find out. I take a deep breath, but just end up inhaling dust. I cough, waving my hand in front of my face. "I thought they said they cleared out all the bodies."

Ginger's voice is quiet. "I guess they missed this one." Her eyes are sad as she stares at the skeleton.

I look at her in surprise. "What is it?"

"It's just so sad..." Ginger sniffs, rubbing her eyes. "And, before now I wasn't really sure, but...this is real." She looks at me with wide eyes. "This person died because of this 'game'. This is really happening to us. Soon...soon, one—or both—of us is going to end up like this person!" She points at the skeleton. "They were about our age...died because of this 'game'."

Tears are rolling down Ginger's cheeks rapidly. "I can't take this, Alyssa! I don't want to be here, in this game! I don't want...I don't want to die. I don't want anyone else to die."

"I know," I don't know, however, what to do. I'm pretty good at comforting people, but nonetheless, these situations always make me uncomfortable. But I guess now is not a time to be comfortable. I walk over and offer Ginger a hug. She throws herself into my arms, sobbing. I smile sadly, keeping silent, because I can't tell her it's going to be okay. I can't tell her we'll find a way to escape, to survive. I don't know if we can do that. It doesn't seem possible, but...could it be?

"Maybe we can find a way out." I whisper. "Once we find Blythe, let's get together and think up a way to escape this horrible game, okay? We'll make it out." I take a deep breath, hoping I don't regret what I say next.

"I promise."

* * *

We leave the hotel soon after, taking cautious steps as we walk through the streets and down the sidewalks. Not too far from the hotel, we found a small, windowless building. Inside, there's absolutely nothing. Nothing except broken shards of glass and...what is _that_?

I walk to the center of the room and crouch down, staring at the object. I stand up and stumble backwards, almost running into Ginger, when I realize what it is. It's not exactly a skeleton...more like just a skeleton's _toe_.

Ginger blinks at me, looking from me to the center of the room. "What? What is it?" She starts towards the object, but I grab her elbow and pull her back, shaking my head.

"No, uh...you don't want to see that." What the _hell_? Did someone get their toe cut off or something? How the hell did _that _happen?

Ginger gives me a puzzled look, but must decide to trust me, because she doesn't try to see what the object is again, nor does she ask. "We should probably go. There's nothing here, so it's not like it would be comfortable to sleep here."

"That's true." Ginger purses her lips, shrugs, and turns, walking with me out of the building.

* * *

The next place we find is half way across the city. It's like the building we found before, except inside there's a bed. That's it. Well, a bed and a nightstand.

We study each corner of the room with our flashlights. I walk over to the bed. It's kind of small, but it's not so small that it won't fit too people. "Do you mind sleeping in the same bed?" I ask, turning to Ginger. She smiles and shakes her head silently. "One of us should stay up, anyway." I say, turning back to the bed, running my fingers along the sheets. "You know, just to make sure."

Ginger nods. Then her eyes widen as she thinks of something. She looks at me. "But, I only have a wooden spoon. What if you're asleep and..."

"Either wake me up or you can use the bow." I say. I smile reassuringly at her. "Don't worry, Ginger, I'm sure we'll be okay." I climb into the bed, setting my bag down next to the bed. I hand the bow and quiver of arrows to Ginger. "Do you mind if I sleep first?" I ask, looking up at her.

Ginger smiles and shakes her head. "No. I don't think I'd really be able to sleep anyway. You go ahead."

I smile back at her. "Okay." She climbs into the bed next to me. It's kind of a tight fit, I'm sort of pressed against the wall, but I don't mind so much. I fall asleep as soon as my eyes are shut.

* * *

"_Stop it!" Karolina screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Daniel, stop!"_

_ But Daniel continued. It was torture. Karolina had never been raped before. And Daniel was too rough. Way too rough. He was jerking her hair, hitting her._

_ Karolina choked back a sob. "Stop it, Daniel!" But he ignored her screams, even grinning when she did. His shark-like grin disgusted her. She wanted to slap it right off his face, but she was sure that that would encourage him._

_ When he was finished, when he was sexually satisfied, he released her, allowed her to relax for a minute. Karolina was breathing hard, tears streaming down her cheeks, wetting her face. She was sweating. She could feel the bruises forming on her body._

_ Daniel pulled a knife from his bag and spread Karolina's legs again. Karolina's eyes widened as he positioned the knife. "NO! STOP!"_

_ It made a disgusting noise. It was the worst pain she'd ever felt. After a few moments of this, he slashed random cuts on her body, stabbed a couple places._

_ She was on her side, facing the wall. He got dressed and left. The pain was excruciating. Practically unexplainable. She didn't want to know how she looked down there._

_ Karolina wished that she was just back home. That it was Summer and she could be sitting on her front porch swing with Ella and Jessica. Felicity would be in her bathing suit, acting like a little girl as she played in Karolina's sprinkler in the front lawn._

_ Her, Ella and Jessica would be sipping cold lemonade from a glass with an umbrella. Her mom loved the umbrellas. Ella would wrinkle her nose at the lemonade and complain that this entire scene was too tranquil. Jessica would laugh, then agree and say that they needed something more exciting added._

_ "Like what?" Karolina would ask. Jessica and Ella would exchange a glance, then point to Karolina's pool and say in unison, "Sharks!"_

_ As Karolina lay in that bed, her body covered in blood, bruises and cuts, she thought she'd had enough of sharks. Thinking of sharks made her think of Daniel and his stupid, disgusting face. _

_** I hope he dies horribly. **Karolina's last, dying thoughts were horrible ones, but she didn't care. **I hope someone murders him brutally. Then I hope he goes to Hell and suffers even more.**_

* * *

Someone is shaking me. My eyes snap open and I look around. It's pitch black in here. I realize that I'm laying on my side. I stretch out my hand and feel it touch a wall.

"Alyssa? Alyssa?" Someone whispers, causing me to jump again.

"Felicity?" I whisper unexpectedly. _Wait, who's Felicity?_

"Felicity?" There's a frown in the person's voice. "Um, no, Alyssa. It's Ginger. Are you okay? I think you had a nightmare."

"Ginger?" Then the memories come back. The school trip, Mr. Worden, the Program. Running into Ginger, the hotel, the skeleton, the toe, the bed...

"Oh!" I sit up quickly. A flashlight clicks on next to me. Ginger sets it in her lap, pointing it towards the ceiling. She stares at me with concern. I try to smile, but I'm shaking so bad that it's difficult to keep it on my face. My face, which is wet with tears. "I'm fine." I say quickly.

Ginger shakes her head. "No, you're not fine. What's the matter?"

"I...I..." I try to remember. That girl in my dream...that guy, too... Their pictures were on the board! I try to remember what it said underneath them...

Then I realize it. That guy was Daniel Grawson! That guy that has the same last name as Edward Grawson (Male Student No. 1). He was raping that girl and then he...

I jump out of bed, run over to the corner of the room and throw up. A moment later, Ginger walks over and holds back my hair, the flashlight pointing at us from where she set it down on the nightstand.

That girl, I saw her picture too. Let's see, what did it say under her...? **Karolina Amadeo, Girl #1. Cause of Death: Cut/stabbed; bled out.**

That Daniel guy...he was a really terrible person, from what I gather. But of course, that was just a dream. It means nothing. It doesn't mean that I actually had a dream about that poor girl's death.

But I woke up in the same position she was in when she died. Well, when she died in my dream. I stand up straight and look over at Ginger. But she's not there. The room is spinning... I'm so dizzy...

_"...that son of a bitch..."_

_ "Daniel? Daniel Grawson?"_

_ "Yeah, that sick bastard."_

_That voice sounds familiar. _I pause. _Like a younger version of...dad?!_

I look around the room, but all I see is the same sights. The nightstand with the flashlight, the bed, the bags, the bow and arrows...Ginger, looking at me like she's concerned for my mental health.

I turn back to the spot where I threw up, feeling like I'm about to hurl again. Suddenly, I feel like someone's rubbing my back.

_"Celeste? Are you okay?"_

_ "I'm okay. I'll be fine. Let's just get out of here like Alexander said. I can't be here anymore."_

Where are those voices coming from? They're driving me mad! And who is rubbing my back? I turn to look at Ginger. She's about a foot or two away from me, looking concerned.

Both her hands are resting at her sides.

My dad's voice then comes into my head, making me throw up again.

_"It was awful,"_ He told my ten-year-old self. _"It's so graphic that I actually can't—and shouldn't—explain it to you. And I was so angry."_

That's when I faint.

* * *

**30 students remaining.**


	6. Something Worse Than Sharks

**Okay, here's chapter 6! Chapter 7 coming right after, so be prepared to read another! I hope you enjoy!**

**Copyright: I do not own Battle Royale. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

When I come to, the first thing I see is Ginger's face, concern written all over it. The flashlight is standing on the nightstand, barely illuminating our area of the room.

I blink rapidly at her. She's silent. "Ginger?" I croak, then bring up my fist and cough into it. "Is everything okay?"

Tears brim in Ginger's eyes, which begin to get wide. "I was just so worried about you..."

I sit up slightly and blink at her. "You were? Why?" It's not like we're the best of friends or even really friends, to be honest. We barely know each other.

Ginger throws her arms around me, hugging me tight. "I was just thinking...about how I lost a sister before." She sniffs, holding me tighter. "My mom had a miscarriage. I know we haven't known each other long, Alyssa, but you remind me of the big sister I had wanted to be. Protective and strong...I really look up to you, Alyssa."

I have to admit, I'm surprised. Shocked, even. Now that she has me thinking about it, Ginger reminds me of the little sister I've always wanted. My parents only had me, though, saying (jokingly) that I was trouble enough. I think about hugging Ginger back, but I don't because this is the Program. Eventually, I might have to kill her. If I want to go home, I can't get attached to her.

I just hope that someone else kills her before I have to.

* * *

After a few minutes, I convince Ginger that it might be a good thing to get out of here. We leave the building and start walking down the street. I don't know exactly where we're going, but it doesn't matter, as long as we don't run into any-

-body. Great.

"Well, well, well," He says. "Look, it's the baker and the archer!"

It's Martin Howe (Male Student No. 9) and his little posse: Steven Corvin (Male Student No. 11) and Chase Harper (Male Student No. 12). They're the sickest guys in school, doing drugs, getting drunk at parties they're not even invited to, and raping girls.

Martin Howe is the leader of the group. He's annoying, cocky, self-absorbed and he sells drugs as much as he does them. Martin lives with his (ashamed) parents and his younger sister. From what I've heard, he touched and raped his sister (and even let his friends do the same) until his sister finally told on him and his parents sent her to live with their grandparents. Martin's blonde hair is usually in a very messy, tangly style that's not at all sexy, and his blue-green eyes are usually bloodshot.

Steven Corvin is from a wealthy family, so he can do whatever he wants without worrying about concequences. Steven used to have a younger brother, but from I heard, he was killed in a terrible accident at just six-years-old. Steven has dirty blonde hair that he keeps looking nice and dark gray eyes that always have a menacing glint in them. I can never look him straight in the eyes without worrying his gaze may turn me to stone.

Chase Harper is probably the second to the worst in the group. Chase is bisexual, so he doesn't just enjoy raping girls, but guys, too. He loves getting drunk at random parties as just as much as he loves crashing them. Chase is an orphan, but he's rarely there, normally because he's passed out somewhere else. Chase has long brown hair (which is probably extremely dirty and gross from sleeping wherever he passes out) and dark blue eyes that are usually as bloodshot as Martin's.

I stare at the three of them, a disgusted look forming on my face, but I can feel the fear in my heart. These three remind me of that guy in my dream, that Daniel Grawson. Except there are three of these guys and they might just be even sicker. Their grins are not that of sharks, but something even worse. Something that I can't even think of. Does something like that even exist?

Martin is holding a machine gun in his left hand. Steven has a shotgun in his hands. And Chase is holding two twin blades, one in each hand. Beside me, Ginger grabs on to the sleeve of my shirt, trembling. I can hear her quiet whimpers in my ear and her eyes are wide, glued to the three boys that stand just a few yards away.

"Alyssa, right?" Martin starts walking forward. Ginger's whimpers raise in volume a little. Martin stops, looking over at her. There's a look in his eyes that suggests he likes what he sees and I don't just mean her looks, either. His eyes say that her terror is just as appealing as her appearance. "And you're Ginger."

Ginger moans, burying her face in my shoulder. I can feel one of her tears slide down my bare arm. Martin chuckles and starts his slow walk towards us again. "Don't worry." His voice is soft, soothing. But it's just deception. "If you do what we tell you to, maybe we won't hurt you." And the way he says 'maybe' just confirms what I thought.

I pull an arrow out of my quiver and raise my bow, aiming it straight at his stupid, ugly face. Martin stops again and raises his eyebrows. "Oh?" Slowly, he smiles. "Do you really think you can shoot me with that, Alyssa?" He raises his machine gun. "Just try it." His smile splits into a grin.

Ginger whispers frantically, "Don't do it, Alyssa... Just do what they want. Maybe they won't hurt us."

_Oh, Ginger, you're so naïve. _I release the arrow, which hits Martin in the right eye. He screams out in pain, falling back on the ground. His finger reflexively pulled on the trigger of the machine gun, which started spurting bullets out at our legs and feet.

Ginger and I screamed, dodging the bullets as best as we could, dancing around to avoid losing a toe. I stopped a few feet away from the spot I'd been standing before. Ginger, who had been next to me barely a minute before, was now several feet across from me. This could be bad.

I then remember Steven and Chase and turn to where they stood. They still stand there, but this time, Steven has his shotgun pointed right at me and Chase has twin blades out, his position suggesting that he's going to try and strike Ginger. But Ginger isn't paying attention to Chase. She's staring right at me, frozen in terror.

"Ginger!" I scream. "Watch out!"

Ginger turns to Chase, who is already lunging at her, his twin blades ready for attack. I can't pay much attention to the two, unfortunately, because Steven has his finger pulling the trigger on the shotgun.

* * *

**30 students remaining.**


	7. Concscience

**Here's chapter 7! I'll start on chapter 8 as soon as I can!**

**Copyright: I do not own Battle Royale. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Alyssa Dorral jumped out of the way just as the trigger was pulled. She pulled out an arrow and shot it at Steven Corvin, who moved easily out of the way.

Ginger Emerson managed to jump backwards to avoid getting slashed at by Chase Harper. With her heart racing, her adrenaline pumping, she unexpectedly lunged at him, catching him by surprise. He stared at her in shock for a second too long—she managed to snag one of the blades from his hand.

Chase jumped away from her before she could do any damage to him and pointed the tip of his blade at her. She held the other blade with two hands, her feet spread apart. She was slightly bent over, the tip of the blade pointed at him.

Martin Howe still lay in the middle of the street, his machine gun lay next to him, both of his hands struggling to work up the strength to pull the arrow out of his eye socket. Blood was flowing heavily down his face.

Ginger didn't know what had come over her, but it must have been the sudden rush of adrenaline. Ginger didn't want to kill anyone, her heart was too gentle to handle it, but she didn't want to die, either. And Alyssa couldn't protect her right now.

She'd have to protect herself.

Ginger lunged at Chase first, jabbing the blade, aiming for his stomach. He jumped away and took a swipe at her back, but barely missed her. Ginger whirled around, baring her teeth, narrowing her eyes. Ginger lunged at him again, jabbing the blade for his stomach. Chase tried to jump out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough this time. The blade pierced him right between the legs and he screamed.

Ginger stood in front of him, her eyes widening as she realized what she'd done. She gripped the handle of the blade so tightly her knuckles began to turn white. She was frozen.

Chase dropped his blade, his legs buckling, his entire body beginning to shake. His eyes twitched, even watering. He grunted and fell on to his side in the street. Ginger let go of the blade, still stuck below Chase's belt. Ginger still couldn't move. She stood there, staring into space with wide, frightened eyes. _What have I done...?_

* * *

Alyssa fired another arrow at Steven. Again, it missed. Steven shot at her again. Again, she swiftly dodged the bullets. Alyssa, breathing hard, pulled another arrow out of her quiver. She was going to run out soon if she wasn't careful.

"You know," Steven called. "It'd probably be easier if you just gave up. You're as good as dead in this game, anyway."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She aimed the arrow at his forehead, prepared to let it fly.

"You're not strong enough to win in a game like this." Steven replied. "There are too many others out there, with better weapons and probably stronger than you. Like me."

Alyssa let out a laugh. "You can't even hit me!"

"I'll admit, you're fast." He smirks. "But even speed won't help you win. Combine speed with strength and, maybe, you've got a good enough combination."

"You're going to run out of bullets." Alyssa said as he raised his shotgun again.

Steven shook his head. "I've got more." He pulled the trigger, but Alyssa moved out of the way.

_"Alyssa!" _Ginger suddenly screamed, startling both Steven and Alyssa.

Alyssa whirled around to see Ginger, collapsed on to her knees and sobbing into her hands. Her back to Alyssa, she screamed her name again, louder this time.

Alyssa dropped her bow and arrow and ran over to Ginger, dropping down beside her and touching her back. "Ginger? What's wrong?"

Ginger turned and silently threw her arms around Alyssa, sobbing into her shoulder and soaking the sleeve of her T-shirt. Alyssa turned her head and noticed Chase, who was shaking, a his legs clasped on either side of a blade. _Ouch. Did Ginger do that?_

Alyssa looked at Ginger, who was sobbing into Alyssa's shoulder. The poor thing had a huge, gentle heart. Hurting someone that badly must really take a toll on the conscience. Alyssa stroked Ginger's back, then remembered that she couldn't get attached. Gently, she pried Ginger off of her, holding her at arms lengths.

She was about to say something when a voice spoke up, "Okay, that's enough." She looked up to see Steven pointing the shotgun at them. He looked bored and annoyed.

Ginger had her fists in her lap, her face pointed downwards, eyes closed. She looked as if she was waiting for, and accepting, her death. But Alyssa decided, Ginger would be waiting a lot longer.

Alyssa looked around, spotting her bow several feet behind Steven, an arrow lay next to it. Alyssa bit her bottom lip. _This is bad. I don't have a weapon! _That's when she spotted Chase's blade, just a half of a foot behind Ginger.

Alyssa jumped to her feet and lunged for the blade. The shotgun let out a bullet, which hit the place where Alyssa had been sitting. Ginger shrieked in surprise, her eyes opening wide and staring at where the bullet hit.

Just as Steven turned to aim at Alyssa again, she slashed, opening a cut on the side of his right hand. He let out a curse, dropping the shotgun. Another rush of adrenaline must have hit Ginger, because she picked up the gun and jumped to her feet.

Alyssa sprang at Steven, wrapping her right arm around his neck in a headlock, pulling him down to the ground, the blade in her hand positioned in front of his neck, just above the metal collar, ready to slit. Ginger stood above the two, the shotgun pointed straight at Steven's face.

All three were breathing hard. They silently stared at each other, each of their expressions mirroring the others. They were each aggressive. But most of all, neither of them really knew what to do next. Alyssa didn't know whether to slit Steven's neck or let Ginger shoot him. Ginger's adrenaline rush was fading away. If she didn't shoot soon, she'd lose the nerve and drop the gun. Steven was powerless, he couldn't do anything, even if he'd wanted to. He just accepted that he was about to be killed by two weak girls.

Before anything more could happen, the three heard footsteps running in their direction.

* * *

**30 students remaining.**


	8. Four Mystery Girls

**Oh, geez, I haven't updated in a LONG time. Sorry, guys! I got a writer's block, and then I got caught up in school and stuff... I've just been really busy.**

**Anyway, I'll try and work more on my story, kay? I'll try and update as often as possible, promise!**

**Anyway (again), here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ginger squeaks and the shotgun falls at her feet. Steven is frozen in my grip, his hands squeezing my arm tightly. The blade in my hand is beginning to tremble.

Slowly, I stand up, dragging Steven up with me. It's difficult, but soon, we're both on our feet. The blade is still at his neck, but I can't keep a good hold on him. _Damn him for being so tall!_

Steven, surprisingly, just stands there with his arms at his sides. He knows he's as good as dead anyway. I should just kill him now, but he might come in handy. I can always kill him later.

God, why am I thinking this way? This isn't like me! Several hours ago, before I was thrown into this sick game, I would never even _think _of killing another human being! When I was a little girl, I used to cry and scream at people for killing bugs. "Their lives have meaning, too!" I'd yell through the tears pouring down my cheeks. "They have families and friends and..." That's when my dad would interrupt me by gently covering my mouth and carrying me away from the scene, no matter where it was.

Now I was actually contemplating killing one of my fellow students. Whether he's a sick bastard or not, I will _not _turn into a killer. I pull the blade away from Steven's throat and push him forward. He stumbles a little, probably from surprise, since I'm pretty sure I'm weaker than him.

Steven whirls around, narrowing his dark gray eyes at me. "What are you doing?" Ginger hisses from behind him. She peers at me from around Steven's shoulder, her eyes wide, her knees practically knocking together with fear.

I point the tip of the blade at Steven's chest, ignoring Ginger. "I won't kill you...right now." I add the "right now" bit so he doesn't think I _wouldn't _kill him. I probably wouldn't, but does he really need to know that?

Steven crosses his arms, his expression suspicious. "Why not?"

Ginger glances off to the side, her face paling. I follow her gaze to see figures running at us. They're not very far away, but my rising panic makes it hard to tell who they are. My mind races, trying to think of what to do now. They're close and if we see them, they probably see us.

_Okay, focus, Alyssa... How many are there? _I squint at the figures, forcing my brain to count out how many there are. I count that there are four and they appear to be girls. The only problem is...they don't look like anyone who was on the trip with us.

"...Just a little ways further." I hear one say.

"Girls!" Another hisses. "Slow down! Please!"

Three of the figures stop and turn to the fourth, who's a few steps behind. One of them, a small platinum blonde, takes on a nasty tone, "Learn to run fast, Felicity."

My blood turns to ice in my veins. _Felicity? Where have I heard that name before...?_

Oh, right. It's the name I said when Ginger was shaking me to wake me up earlier. After I had that terrible nightmare... I press back the urge to throw up and focus on the figures ahead once again.

"...to be such a bitch, Jessica?" One of the girls asks, but her tone suggests she's only joking.

The other girl answers, in a proud voice, "I was born this way, baby. Take it or leave it."

"Leave it." A black-haired girl replies, but they all crack up, even the fourth girl, though her laughter sounds forced.

"Alright, is this the building?" One of the girls—Jessica?—asks.

The other girl answers, "Yep, this should be good enough. Let's go in and check out what weapons they gave us." With that, the four girls disappear into what looks to be an apartment building.

Steven, Ginger, and I all stand still, a confused silence spreading between us. _What was that about?_ I make a face. Who were those girls? Didn't they see us?

Steven slowly turns to me and says, "Are we done here?"

I blink at him, narrowing my eyes. "Are you going to try and kill us?"

Ginger whimpers, cowering away from Steven. Steven merely glances over his shoulder at her before turning his attention back to me. He shrugs lightly. "If you let me go, I'll let you go. Deal?"

I'm still a bit suspicious, but I say, "Deal."

"Good." Steven turns and picks up the shotgun Ginger dropped. Ginger squeals and hops backwards, falling onto her butt. Steven simply raises an eyebrow at her before turning and walking away.

* * *

After Steven left, Ginger and I walked into the apartment building and started searching the rooms, but there was no sign of the four girls. I walk down one of the halls, pausing to listen. Is that...laughing? It sounds like a bunch of girls.

I hurry quietly down the hall, stopping in front of the door that the noise is coming from.

"I can't use this!" An angry voice screeched.

"I don't know about that, maybe you can knock someone out." A familiar voice—that Jessica girl?—manages to say before her own laughing cuts her off.

Before any of them can say another word, I throw open the door, expecting the four girls to jump at the sudden interruption, the ready their weapons or scream or something.

But the room is empty. There's no sign of the four girls. Barely any light is pouring in from a boarded up window, so I click on my flashlight and point it around the room. A few candles are scattered on the floor, around a table that's been broken in half from some kind of impact.

Below me, there's a sound, like something being knocked over and I jump, whirling towards the hall. My heart pounds. _Calm down, Alyssa. Ginger probably just knocked something over downstairs. _I shake my head and turn back to the room, my flashlight falling from my hand and a scream escaping my throat.


	9. I Need You

**Enjoy chapter 9~! It's kind of short, along with chapter 10. No worries, though, I'll get working on chapter 11 as soon as I can! Promise!**

* * *

When Ginger heard the scream, her flashlight almost did a back flip out of her hands. She caught it before it hit the ground and pointed it towards the ceiling. It had come from above. It sounded like Alyssa.

_Oh, no... I hope she's okay... _Ginger hurried out of the room she'd been searching and ran up the stairs, pointing her flashlight into each room, wondering which one Alyssa was in.

She pointed her flashlight down the hall, the beam sweeping across a pair of legs sticking out of a room. She stopped cold. _Alyssa?! _Ginger ran towards the feet, moving the flashlight beam across the rest of the body.

It was Alyssa, who appeared to have fainted right in the doorway of a room with a broken table and three or four candles lying on the floor around it. Her flashlight was still on and lay just a foot from her head, the beam pointed towards a corner of the room.

Ginger crouched down next to Alyssa and shook her lightly, whispering, "Alyssa? Alyssa! Wake up, come on, please... I need you..." Trembling, Ginger pulled her hands back and looked around. What had made Alyssa faint in the first place?

Ginger gasped quietly, her fear increasing. _What if Alyssa didn't faint? What if something...someone...knocked her out?! Oh no, oh no, oh no..._

Ginger suddenly didn't feel well. Her flashlight fell from her hand and landed next to Alyssa's thigh. Ginger looked at Alyssa's flashlight, following the beam to see what it was pointed at.

Ginger fainted, falling across Alyssa's legs. The beam of the flashlight was pointed across the broken table, right at one of the four girls from earlier, who was slumped against the wall, an ugly slash mark across her chest, and her eyes open wide, watching them.


	10. She Loved Her?

**I know there's a lot of paranormal stuff going on in this story. I know it's kind of weird, but I like it. Just makes things a bit more interesting and it's v_ery_ fun to write.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 10!**

* * *

_Jessica ran into the living room, shouting out Karolina's name. She'd heard the crash and knew something had gone wrong. Her eyes flickered to Karolina, lying still on top of the table, which was on the ground, split in half from impact._

_Then her eyes found Adrian Lawrence and she leaped at him, preparing to swing her sickle. But Adrian was faster, slashing her in the chest and then plunging his dagger into her stomach. He jerked the blade out of her stomach, then kicked her down on top of her friend._

_As Jessica lay there, she didn't hear Adrian leave. She didn't hear Felicity or Ella come out. She focused on Karolina's faint breathing in her ear._

_Karolina was not just Jessica's friend, but her best friend. In that moment, that short moment before Jessica's heart stopped forever, she wanted to tell Karolina something. A secret she'd never told anyone._

_She wanted to tell Karolina that she loved her. Not just like a friend or like a sister...but that she really loved her. Jessica had been worried it would ruin their friendship—that Karolina would be disgusted or horrified._

_Jessica closed her eyes. She could feel her death approaching, getting closer and closer... Right before it took her, Jessica made a wish, "I want Karolina to live. She doesn't deserve to die..."_

* * *

My eyes pop open and I gasp, my hands flailing around until they find my fallen flashlight. I push myself up and point it at the wall where I'd seen the girl. But the girl was gone, if she was ever there.

I realize that there's a weight on my legs and my heart falls to my stomach. Slowly, I point the beam of my flashlight at my legs...

...and let out a sigh of relief. It's just Ginger. She must've seen the body, too, and fainted, just like I did. But where is the body now? Would she really have just left them there?

But, wait, no... She was the girl that was just in that dream I had! I guess it was a nightmare, really, but...whatever, that doesn't matter. I press my lips together, thinking. There was also that girl that that Derek guy had killed.

Wait a minute. So, that Jessica girl had _loved _that other girl? That Karolina Amadeo? And she wanted her to live... It's kind of sad, really. Jessica had loved Karolina and her dying wish was for Karolina to live...but she didn't. _And all because of that Derek Grawson. That sick and twisted bastard._

The thought is dark and twisted and doesn't sound like me. I shudder. The thought sounded more like that Jessica girl...

I shake my head. What am I saying? I'm going _crazy! _It's time to get out of here. I shake Ginger awake, who grabs her flashlight and follows me closely as we leave the apartment building.

As we walk across the street, I glance over my shoulder at the apartment building and suck in a breath.

Several pairs of eyes are watching us from between the boards on the windows.


	11. Remember Who's in Charge

**Hey, guys! I am sooooo sorry this has taken so long! I didn't even realize... this chapter has been sitting in a folder on my computer for several months and I forgot all about it! So I re-read it and edited it a little bit and, well, here it is!**

**Again, I'm sorry this took so long! I was going through a lot the past few months (I won't bore you with any details), but I'm back now! I'll do my best to post as many chapters as I can!**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 11!**

**Copyright: I do not own Battle Royale. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Brooke Carter (Female Student No. 3) was the most popular girl in school. With her shiny, light brown hair to her waist and light blue eyes, it was no wonder she was so popular.

As she calmly walked the streets with a few of her followers, Brooke wore her weapon proudly on her right hand—a tiger claw. The group includes Brooke (of course), Emma Durban (Female Student No. 1), Victoria Kaufmen (Female Student No. 7), and the school slut, Cassandra "Cassie" Matthews (Female Student No. 15).

"Where are we going, Brooke?" Emma asked for the fifth time since they all met up. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the back of Brooke's head.

Brooke didn't bother turning to look at Emma. She stopped walking for a moment, admiring the tiger claw. "I don't know," She replied calmly. "Somewhere."

Emma's expression twisted into a look of anger and hatred burned in her green eyes. "This is bullshit, Brooke. Tell us where we're going."

Brooke turned her head and regarded Emma with a blank expression. Her voice was frustratingly calm. "Control your mouth, Emma. It doesn't matter where we're going."

"Yes, it does, and don't tell me what to do!" Emma clenched her fists. "Where are we going?"

Brooke sighed, shaking her head and turning away from the angry blonde. She looked down at the tiger claw. "You should be careful, Emma," Her voice had gotten quieter. "I'm in charge, remember?"

Emma's eyes widened a little and she felt herself becoming more and more angry. "Oh, yeah? And who came up with that stupid idea?"

Brooke whipped her arm out, the blades of the tiger claw just an inch away from Emma's throat. Emma squeaked and rocked backwards on her heels, falling to the ground and landing on her rear.

Brooke stared down at Emma with cold eyes. "It's not an idea," She said. "I made the decision myself. And what I say goes. Now..." She looked up at Victoria and Cassandra, speaking to all three of them now. "Remember who's in charge here."

Victoria watched silently, her gray eyes sparkling, and the faint hint of an amused smile on her pale face. Cassandra sighed, studying her nails with a bored expression. She had been listening to the argument, watching the scene, but had soon lost interest and stopped paying attention.

Brooke turned away from Emma, cowering on the ground, and started walking forward again. She didn't look back to check if the other girls were following. She didn't have to—she knew they would.

And they were. Victoria hurried after Brooke, her arms wrapped around herself, the amused smile becoming darker and darker. Emma pouted, her cheeks flushing red, and pushed herself off the ground, reluctantly stomping after the two girls. Cassandra yawned, standing there for a moment before slowly walking forward, letting the other three get several steps ahead of her.


	12. It'd Be Nice if this was a Prank

**Hey, guys! I know you could probably do without a little note from me before every single chapter (God knows if you even read these-I hope you do), but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if this sucks. I really am. I'm doing the best I can, but since I've been away from this story for so long, it's hard to remember what I've already put the characters through and what I had originally had planned for them and blah, blah, blah.**

**So, yeah, I'm sorry if these next few chapters aren't so great... but I'll try to do the best that I can and I really hope you still enjoy them!**

**After I'm done with Visions of Death, I don't know what other fanfictions I'll be doing... it seems like doing a bunch of fanfictions of "The Program" would get boring after awhile, yeah? Probably. It's like, "Oh my god, where does it END?!" Ha ha! Kind of like this note, eh?**

**Wow, I'm sorry. I'm rambling like crazy here.**

**Well, here's chapter 12 for ya! I'm sorry to have kept you from your reading, y'know, if you were busy reading this, lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**Copyright: I do not own Battle Royale. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Blythe and Edward crept through the streets as quietly as they could.

Blythe couldn't help wondering about her best friend, Alyssa. So much was happening—was she still okay? _I have to find her. At some point, we've got to cross paths, yeah?_ But she wasn't so sure. What if one of them... No. Blythe shook her head—she wouldn't think about that possibility.

Not yet.

"You doin' okay?" Edward touched her arm softly, startling her. She jumped and looked at him with wide eyes. "Sorry." He held up his hands. "Just me." He kept his voice quiet, but loud enough so that she could still hear him.

Blythe let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm fine. Just a little nervous." She looked around. "We haven't seen anyone else in awhile... it's starting to feel like we're the only two here."

"That'd be nice." Blythe looked at Edward in surprise. He smiled back at her. "If it was just us here and it turned out that this was just one big prank. And the others just popped out from the bushes with cameras and stuff."

Blythe smiled, too, as she took a quick look up at the sky. _Yeah, that would be nice. _She thought. Then she turned back to Edward, "But I'd have to wonder, why us?"

Edward shrugged. "Dunno. But it's still a nice possibility, isn't it?"

Blythe nodded slowly. Yeah, it was a nice possibility...but, sadly, it was also a highly unlikely possibility.

Blythe stopped suddenly. "Wow," She breathed. "Look at this."

Edward walked up to stand beside her. Together, they stared at the remains of a building that had obviously been burnt down. There was still broken glass and charred remains of tables and chairs everywhere.

"Looks like it was some kind of resteraunt or something." Blythe observed. "I wonder how it got burnt down? Do you think it happened in the last Program that was held here?"

Edward shrugged, a frown on his face. "Maybe."

Blythe looked over at him, a frown on her own face. _It's highly possible. And the fact that it is, is just making this situation more real._

Suddenly, the two of them heard a nearby gunshot and jumped in surprise. They whirled around, searching. But there was nothing—no one. Then, two more gunshots, coming from the same area, but they couldn't see anyone.

A moment later, they saw two figures fade in from no where. Surprised, Edward and Blythe fell backward. Scared, Blythe's hands scrabbled around, searching for something to grab onto. She found something warm and held it tightly, squeezing it as tightly as she could.

Shocked, and frozen with fear, the two sat on the ground and watched the figures in front of them.

* * *

_There was a hot, scorching pain in more than one place on his body. He was on the ground, on his back, struggling with the pain. Listening to the footsteps as they calmly approached him._

_ Kevin looked up at Melissa's face as she tucked her gun away. He __remembered having a crush on her in elementary school. He always had his twin sister, but one day, she'd gotten sick and urged him to try and go without her. That their parents wouldn't let him stay home and play sick, anyway._

_ It was torture to be at school without his sister, but he couldn't do anything about it. That's when he met her for the first time. Melissa Harley._

_ The girl who was now lifting her foot and hovering it over the bullet wound on his stomach. His eyes widened a little, but he couldn't force himself to move. He just lay there, watching... as she slammed her foot down on his stomach._

_ Her jerked and screamed in pain. His eyes began to get a little watery._

_ As he'd told her just moments ago, Kevin had heard rumors about Melissa. About her temper. But he'd never truly believed them. After all, she'd been so sweet to him when they first met. He could never see someone with such a soft heart being so cruel before._

_ But now, it was happening. Right before his eyes. Though he still didn't want to believe it. On the day he was at school without his sister, Melissa had come up to him and offered to play with him at recess. To sit with him at lunch. Just to be his friend, even if it was only for a day, so he wasn't alone._

_ Kevin looked up at her, thinking to himself. __**What I did... killing her best friend was wrong, I know. But... in a game of survival, you kind of have to throw everything you know about morales and good or bad...out the window. Because if you don't...it might end up getting you killed, in the end.**_

_** But for me... Well, I got killed anyway. But I guess I deserve it.**_

_Melissa looked down at him. In a dark voice, that also sounded slightly insane, "No one...messes with my friends." With that, she slammed her foot on his stomach, causing him to scream out in pain again._

_ Kevin clawed at her ankle, opened his mouth. He wanted to plead, to beg her to stop. To apologize. But he couldn't find the words. He couldn't do anything except scream in pain as she alternated from his stomach and his shoulder wound, slamming down on each one until he stopped screaming._

* * *

The figures were gone. They vanished, just like that.

Blythe let out a shaky breath and looked down, realizing that the thing she had grabbed onto was Edward's hand. She pulled back quickly. "Um, sorry... did I hurt you?"

Edward shook his head slowly, his eyes still glued to the spot where the figures had been. "Did you...did that...really happen? Did you hear that guy's thoughts? Did you..."

"Shhh," Blythe held a finger to Edward's lips. He was shaking badly and a tear was rolling down his cheek. He was as pale as the moonlight. She took his hand and slowly, they stood up together. "Let's just get out of here, okay?"

Edward nodded slowly in agreement, clutching Blythe's hand like it was his life preserver. Slowly, the two started walking down the street again. Past the burnt down building. Past where the two figures had just appeared, and then vanished again.

As they walked, Blythe's mind spun around and around. _Melissa... my __sister... That couldn't be... She didn't... She would never..._

Blythe felt tears coming to her eyes. From all the things her mom had told her, she'd thought her sister was a sweet girl, someone who would never kill, or even simply harm, another human being.

_But that boy... My sister killed that boy! And she didn't just kill him, she...she really put him through a lot of pain before he died. That was...that had to be totally unnecessary, regardless of whatever it was he did!_

Blythe shook her head. She couldn't afford to think too much into it. After all, what she and Edward had witnessed... what they had heard...

It couldn't have been possible.

Blythe gulped. _Right?_


End file.
